


That Teenage Feeling

by skintightsocks



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 15:05:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skintightsocks/pseuds/skintightsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Kurt has Blaine - has a <i>boyfriend</i> - he can't imagine a life where he's not spending every possible moment kissing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Teenage Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song of the same name by Neko Case. Written for the prompt "post-OS pre-BTW schmoopy new-relationship-fuzzies Dalton fic :D?" Yay Kurt/Blaine anniversary week! \o/

"We're going to be late," Blaine insists, starting to move away, but Kurt grabs his wrist and pulls him back in toward his body, until Kurt's back hits the wall and Blaine's eyes are glancing longingly back down at Kurt's mouth.

"We've been late every day this week, it's fine," Kurt says breathlessly, his arms sliding around Blaine's neck. He sticks his lower lip out a little in a way he knows Blaine can't resist and then Blaine's kissing him again, the sweet, firm press of lips over Kurt's making his stomach tighten and his breath catch.

Now that Kurt has Blaine - has a _boyfriend_ \- he can't imagine a life where he's not spending every possible moment kissing him. They've kissed until their lips were sore, until Kurt's hair was a mess from Blaine mindlessly running his hands through it, until Kurt was so hard his whole body ached with it. And Kurt never stops wanting _more_.

"Wes is going to lecture us again," Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips, and Kurt growls a little, one of his arms dropping down to Blaine's waist so he can slide his hand up under the blazer, wanting to feel the heat of Blaine's skin through his shirt.

"Don't think about Wes when you're kissing me," Kurt huffs, pulling Blaine closer to his body and dragging his head down for another kiss while Blaine's still smiling fondly at Kurt. Blaine doesn't pull away, his hands on the wall on either side of Kurt, and Kurt lets his lips part to deepen the kiss, feeling a hot thrill run down his spine when Blaine's tongue brushes over his lip.

"Kurt," Blaine breathes out, nuzzling softly at Kurt's cheek, and Kurt's fingers tighten where they're gripping Blaine's shirt underneath his blazer. "We really need to--"

Kurt turns his face until their lips brush, his eyes sliding open to meet Blaine's, wide and warm. "Please, Blaine?"

Blaine stares at Kurt for a second and then he's groaning, dropping his face into Kurt's neck with a frustrated puff of breath. His voice is shaky and low when he says, "God, Kurt. You can't just--"

Kurt tilts Blaine's face up with his hand and kisses him hard, forgetting about the fact anyone could walk down the hall and see them because all he can think about is _Blaine_ , the faint smell of his cologne and the taste of coffee and the swooping in his own stomach when Blaine finally drops his hands to gather Kurt closer to his body, kissing back just as hard. Kurt moans into Blaine's mouth because he swears he can feel it in his _toes_ , the pleasant warmth from Blaine's mouth moving with his and the soft noises Blaine makes when he stops trying to hold them back. It's wonderful, it's _so_ wonderful, and Kurt's digging his teeth into Blaine's lower lip and basking in the way it makes Blaine whimper when Blaine's phone beeps.

"God dammit, Blaine," Kurt groans when Blaine pulls back, quickly fumbling with his phone to turn the alarm off. Kurt tries to drag Blaine back in once the beeping has been silenced but Blaine just kisses the tip of Kurt's nose and pulls back apologetically.

"If we don't go now we'll get locked out and never hear the end of it," Blaine mumbles, voice so deliciously rough. "Okay," Blaine says, squeezing his arms around Kurt's waist. "This is it. We're going."

"You have to let go of me first," Kurt says, blushing a little because Blaine's giving him that _look_ he gets sometimes, the overly heated one that makes Kurt's stomach tingle.

"I can do that," Blaine says, nodding and looking adorably determined. "This- this is me letting go."

"Blaine, come _on_ ," Kurt laughs, twisting out of his arms. "You're the one who insisted we go honor our responsibilities instead of staying here and making out."

"What was I thinking?" Blaine groans as Kurt grabs him by the hand and hurries him toward the Warbler practice room.

-

"Warblers Anderson and Hummel, how nice of you to join us," Wes says tersely, raising an eyebrow at them as they stumble through the doors just before the grandfather clock's hand can hit 3:01. They'd only stopped once on the way to kiss again, and Kurt thinks that's pretty impressive given how long the hallway is. "You know that The Warblers frown upon tardiness."

"Of course," Blaine says, looking contrite. Kurt's struck with the sudden and overwhelming urge to kiss him on the forehead.

"I'm afraid that since you timed your arrival so specifically, most of the seats are already taken. Why don't you sit up here with Warbler Trent and Warbler Kurt can take a seat on the other side of the room."

"I can just move," Trent says brightly, smiling at them both. "That way you can--"

"Council?" Wes asks, picking up his gavel and looking sternly at David and Thad in turn.

"Um... yes?" David asks. "Yes, we... agree?"

"Excellent, motion carried," Wes says, rapping his gavel sharply. "Please take your seats." Kurt rolls his eyes as soon as his back is turned and heads over to the couch where Nick and Jeff are sitting, looking at him sympathetically. Honestly, you hold hands during _one_ Warbler meeting and Wes blacklists your relationship for life.

"Hey, Kurt," Nick whispers, leaning over Jeff's lap to speak into Kurt's ear. "Your tie is a little... halfway undone."

"Right," Kurt says, quickly straightening it out. "It was a new style choice. Guess it didn't work out."

"Sure it was," Jeff says, patting him on the shoulder. Kurt huffs a little, his eyes finding Blaine across the room. Trent is telling him something with a smirk playing at his lips, and then suddenly Blaine's face is flushing red and he pats at the back of his head, trying to smooth out his hair. Whoops.

"As I was saying," Wes says with another commanding strike of his gavel, "we need to decide on our final song for the upcoming Shady Pines Retirement Community event." Kurt tunes him out pretty effectively, letting himself get lost in watching the way Blaine's mouth quirks up at the more ridiculous suggestions and the way his hands idly fiddle with the button on his blazer. He can't seem to tear his eyes away, watching the way Blaine's long fingers move, the subtle shift of muscle under his skin, and when he finally manages to look up he finds Blaine smirking at him. Kurt rolls his eyes in Blaine's general direction, but Blaine just smiles at him, soft and sweet and like Kurt's the best thing he's ever seen, and Kurt feels his stomach tingling again, a shy smile spreading across his face.

Kurt must lose track of time, because suddenly Wes's gavel comes down sharply, signifying the end of the meeting. Kurt starts a little, because wow, he doesn't remember one thing Wes has said. Hopefully Blaine was paying more attention, although Kurt sort of doubts it from the amount of time Blaine spent smiling at him.

"So it's settled then," Wes says cheerfully. "Kurt Hummel will be singing _I Wanna Sex You Up_ in the Lady's Lounge while Blaine Anderson performs _Father Figure_ in the Gentleman's Grotto. Warblers dismissed!"

Kurt turns toward Blaine with wide eyes, really hoping that this is all some kind of joke. The way Nick pats him consoling on the shoulder and says, "You can get through this, buddy. Don't worry," isn't doing a lot to help, though. Kurt sits frozen in horror on the couch until everyone but Blaine has cleared the room, and then he shoots up, hurrying over to sit next to Blaine on his couch.

"He's joking, right?" Kurt asks. "He's just giving us guff for being late, _right_?"

"Probably," Blaine says, sounding like he's trying to make himself believe it.

"Probably? Oh, god. Oh god, I'm going to sing a sex song to little old ladies."

"I'm sure it was a joke," Blaine says, holding his arm out so Kurt can cuddle up to his side. "Wes actually has a great sense of humor once you've known him long enough."

"Gallow's humor, maybe," Kurt grumps, tipping his head onto Blaine's shoulder and cuddling a little closer when Blaine starts to pet up and down his arm. "We have got to start being on time for meetings."

"If I recall correctly, I'm the one who set and insisted we pay attention to the alarm," Blaine says. "You're the one who ruined it by being so... _tempting_. I had to kiss you. What other course of action was there?"

"Oh, of course," Kurt says with the hint of a smile. "Who can blame you? Many a man has fallen prey to my good looks and raw charisma."

"Is that right?" Blaine asks, his voice slipping low the way it does when they're flirting or kissing. "Who are these other men? Do I need to find them and fight them for your hand?"

"Hmm," Kurt says, pretending to consider it as Blaine starts to kiss wetly at his jaw. "Tempting, but I'm pretty sure I can think of much better ways to spend our time," Kurt finishes, turning his head so he can catch Blaine's mouth in a slow, deep kiss. Their mouths are a little off center, and it's an awkward angle, so Kurt welcomes it when Blaine grabs suddenly at his hips and tips him backwards, pressing him into the plush leather cushions.

"Oh," Kurt breathes against Blaine's mouth, his stomach clenching tightly at the feel of Blaine's warm body against his. Kissing horizontally is still something new, something a little _forbidden_ and hot in a way that makes Kurt's face flood with heat, his hands clutching at the back of Blaine's blazer.

"Oh?" Blaine asks, nipping at Kurt's jaw, and Kurt's fingers squeeze, probably wrinkling the hell out of Blaine's uniform but _god_ he doesn't even care.

Kurt slowly drops his legs open, letting Blaine settle more firmly on top of him. " _Oh_ ," Kurt repeats softly, and then Blaine's eyes are sliding shut as he darts in to kiss Kurt hard. Kurt moans against Blaine's mouth, kissing back with the same fervor and sliding his hands back up underneath Blaine's blazer, skimming up and down his back. Kurt can feel himself blush darker at every wet noise their lips make and every accidental press of their hips together, but there's nowhere else he'd rather be right now. His stomach is clenching up as heat pools low and he wants _more_ , wants--

"No," a loud, stern voice says from the doorway. "No, no, no. Not in my practice room," Wes says, stomping in as Blaine jumps back guiltily. Kurt instantly misses the heat, even if his face is nearly hot enough to make up for it. "I have put up with a lot from you two in your equally adorable and sickening honeymoon phase, but you will not, I repeat, will _not_ , treat such a hallowed room with such blatant disrespect. I will not have it!" His voice is sharp and shrill at the end, and Kurt starts to actually feel guilty when he sees how strained Wes's face is and the red tips of his ears.

"I'm sorry," Kurt says gently, straightening up and smoothing his shirt down. "You're right. We were being disrespectful, and you have my full apologies."

"Mine as well," Blaine says, fidgeting nervously in his seat.

"Yes, well, don't let it happen again," Wes grumbles, grabbing a folder from the top of the council table.

"We promise," Blaine says, his face going from earnest to confused when Wes just stands and stares at them.

"Well?" he says after a few moments. "You two first. I'm not leaving you here to get distracted by any carnal urges. Again."

Kurt finally lets himself roll his eyes, standing up and holding a hand out for Blaine. "Oh, honestly, Wes."

Blaine tries to straighten his blazer with his free hand, smiling nervously. "He does have a point, Kurt--"

"And whose fault is that?" Kurt asks, squeezing at Blaine's hand and pulling him up. Blaine stumbles into him and Kurt's whole body flushes warm with the memory of Blaine on top of him and pressing him into the cushions, their bodies lined up in all the best ways, and he doesn't even realize he's holding Blaine close and staring intently at his lips until Wes lets out what sounds like a pained squeak of rage. Kurt jumps guiltily, squeezing Blaine's hand and hurrying him toward the doors.

"Do not stop again, or I will actually make you both perform those songs not only at the nursing home, but onstage in front of everyone at the Friends and Family recital," Wes calls after them.

"See?" Blaine says, smiling sideways at Kurt as they hurry down the hall. "I told you he was just joking!"

"Thank god," Kurt mumbles, and he looks behind just to make sure Wes isn't following them right before he leads Blaine back to their favorite make out alcove at the end of the hall.

 


End file.
